yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/67
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 67-وَإِذَا مَسَّكُمُ الْضُّرُّ فِي الْبَحْرِ ضَلَّ مَن تَدْعُونَ إِلاَّ إِيَّاهُ فَلَمَّا نَجَّاكُمْ إِلَى الْبَرِّ أَعْرَضْتُمْ وَكَانَ الإِنْسَانُ كَفُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 67-Ve izâ messekumud durru fîl bahri dalle men ted’ûne illâ iyyâh(iyyâhu), fe lemmâ neccâkum ilel berri a’radtum, ve kânel insânu kefûrâ(kefûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve izâ messe-kum : ve size dokunduğu zaman * 2. ed durru : bir zarar, bir sıkıntı, bir tehlike * 3. fî el bahri : denizde * 4. dalle : saptı, gitti * 5. men ted'ûne : çağırdığınız, davet ettiğiniz, dua ettikleriniz * 6. illâ iyyâ-hu : sadece o hariç, ondan başka * 7. fe lemmâ : böylece, olduğu zaman, olunca * 8. neccâ-kum : sizi kurtardık * 9. ilâ el berri : karaya * 10. a'radtum : yüz çevirdiniz * 11. ve kâne : ve oldu * 12. el insânu : insan * 13. kefûren : çok nankör Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 67-Denizde bir zarara uğradınız mı tapıp çağırdıklarınızın hepsi kaybolup gider, ancak o kalır. Sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkardı mı da yüz çevirirsiniz ve insan, pek nankördür. Ali Bulaç Meali * 67-Size denizde bir sıkıntı (tehlike) dokunduğu zaman, O'nun dışında taptıklarınız kaybolur gider; fakat karaya (çıkarıp) sizi kurtarınca (yine) sırt çevirirsiniz. İnsan pek nankördür. Ahmet Varol Meali * 67-Size denizde bir darlık dokunduğunda O'ndan başka çağırdıklarınız (taptıklarınız) kaybolur. Ama sizi karaya (çıkarıp) kurtardığında yüz çevirirsiniz. Doğrusu insan pek nankördür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 67-Denizde bir sıkıntıya düştüğünüz zaman, Allah'tan başka yalvardıklarınız kaybolup gider, fakat O sizi karaya çıkararak kurtarınca yüz çevirirsiniz. Zaten insan pek nankördür. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 67-Denizde size bir sıkıntı dokunduğunda bütün taptıklarınız (sizi yüzüstü bırakıp) kaybolur, yalnız Allah kalır. Fakat sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkarınca yüz çevirirsiniz. Zaten insan çok nankördür. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 67-Denizde başınıza bir musibet geldiğinde, O'ndan başka bütün yalvardıklarınız kaybolup gider. O sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkardığında, (yine eski halinize) dönersiniz. İnsanoğlu çok nankördür. Edip Yüksel Meali * 67-Okyanusta size bir sıkıntı dokunursa O'ndan başka çağırmakta olduklarınız kaybolur. Fakat sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkarınca, dönersiniz. İnsan nankördür Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 67-Denizde başınıza bir bela geldiği zaman, O'ndan başka yalvardıklarınız kaybolur; derken O, sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkarınca da yüz çevirirsiniz. Zaten insan çok nankördür. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 67-Denizde size bir tazyık elverdiği vakıt ondan başka yalvardıklarınız gaib olur, derken o sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkarınca da yüzü çeviriverirsiniz. İnsan da çok nankör bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 67-Ve size denizde bir şiddet isabet ettiği zaman, ondan başka ibadet eder olduklarınız kaybolurlar. Sonra sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkarınca da yüzçevirirsiniz. İnsan çok nankör olmuştur. Muhammed Esed * 67-Denizde bir tehlikeyle karşılaştığınız zaman, O'ndan başka bütün o yalvarıp yakardığınız şeyler sizi yüzüstü bırakır; ama ne zamanki sizi sağ salim karaya çıkarır, hemen yüz çevirip (unutuverirsiniz O'nu); çünkü, insanoğlu gerçekten çok nankördür! Suat Yıldırım * 67-Denizde musîbete mâruz kaldığınızda Allah’tan başka yalvardığınız bütün putlar ortada görünmez olur. Ama O sizi kurtarıp selâmetle karaya çıkarınca, Ona arkanızı dönersiniz. İşte öyle nankördür bu insanoğlu! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 67-Denizde size bir sıkıntı (boğulma korkusu) dokunduğu zaman O'ndan başka bütün yalvardıklarınız kaybolur (artık o zaman, Allah'tan başka kimseden yardım istemezsiniz. Çünkü O'ndan başka sizi kurtaracak kimse yoktur). Fakat (O) sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkarınca yine (Allâh'ı bir tanımaktan) yüz çevirirsiniz. Gerçekten insan nankördür. Şaban Piriş Meali * 67-Denizde başınıza bir felaket gelse O’ndan başka dua ettikleriniz kaybolur. Fakat sizi kurtarıp, karaya çıkarınca hemen yüz çevirirsiniz. Zaten insan çok nankördür. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 67-Denizde başınıza bir sıkıntı geldiğinde, Ondan başka dua ettikleriniz kaybolur gider. Sizi sağ salim karaya çıkardığımızda ise yüz çevirirsiniz. İnsan öylesine nankördür. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 67-Denizde size bir zorluk dokunduğunda, O'nun dışındaki tüm yalvardıklarınız ortadan kaybolur. Fakat O, sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkarınca yüz çevirirsiniz. İnsan çok nankördür. Yusuf Ali (English) * 67-When distress seizes you at sea, those that ye call upon - besides Himself - leave you in the lurch! but when He brings you back safe to land, ye turn away (from Him). Most ungrateful(2262) is man! M. Pickthall (English) * 67-And when harm toucheth you upon the sea, all unto whom ye cry (for succour) fail save Him (alone), but when He bringeth you safe to land, ye turn away, for man was ever thankless. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 67- Denizde başınıza bir felaket geldiği zaman, Allah'tan başka yalvardığınız bütün putlar kaybolur. Allah sizi tehlikeden kurtarıp karaya çıkarınca da yüz çevirirsiniz. Zaten insan çok nankördür. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *66- Sizin Rabbiniz,(82) fazlından aramanız için denizde gemileri sizin için yürütür.(83) Gerçekten O, size karşı merhametli olandır. 67- Size denizde bir sıkıntı (tehlike) dokunduğu zaman, O'nun dışında taptıklarınız kaybolur-gider;(84) fakat karaya (çıkarıp) sizi kurtarınca (yine) sırt çevirirsiniz. İnsan pek nankördür. 68- Kara tarafında sizi yerin dibine geçirmeyeceğinden veya üzerinize taş yığınları yüklü bir kasırga göndermeyeceğinden emin misiniz? Sonra kendinize bir vekil de bulamazsınız. 69- Veya sizi bir kere daha ona (denize) gönderip üzerinize kırıp geçiren bir fırtına salarak nankörlük etmeniz nedeniyle sizi batırmasına karşı emin misiniz? Sonra onun öcünü bize karşı alacak (kimseyi de) bulamazsınız. 70- Andolsun, biz Ademoğlunu yücelttik; onları karada ve denizde (çeşitli araçlarla) taşıdık, temiz-güzel şeylerden rızıklandırdık çoğundan üstün kıldık.(85) 71- Her insan-grubunu imamlarıyla çağıracağımız gün, artık kimin kitabı sağ elinde verilirse, onlar kitaplarını okuyacaklar(86) ve onlar, bir 'hurma çekirdeğindeki ipince iplik kadar' bile haksızlığa uğratılmazlar. AÇIKLAMA 82. Bu pasaj (66-72. ayetler) bir önceki bölüm ile yakından ilgilidir. Bu bölüm insana, eğer yaratılıştan beri en büyük düşmanı olan şeytanın saptırmalarından, aldatma ve boş vaadlerinden korunmak istiyorsa, gerçek rabbini bilmesi ve O'na itaatte sabit olması gerektiğini bildirmektedir. Şeytan, insanın Allah'ın kendisine verdiği nimete layık olmadığını ispatlamayı amaçlar. Bu nedenle de insana Allah'ın yolunun dışındaki yolları doğru göstermeye çalışır. İşte Allah'ın doğru yolundan başka yollara giden kimse şeytanın saptırma ve aldatmalarından kurtulamaz. Bu bölümde insanı imanında sabit kılmak ve şirkten korumak için tevhid anlatılmaktadır. 83. Yani, "Deniz yolculukları ile sağlanan ekonomik, sosyal, eğitsel ve zihni faydalardan yararlanmaya çalışın." 84. Yani, "Bu, sizin gerçek fıtratınızı, Allah'tan başkasının bilmediğinin apaçık bir delilidir. Siz de kalplerinizin derinliklerinde herhangi bir kayıp vaya kazanç gücünün sadece O'na ait olduğunu hissedersiniz. Eğer böyle olmasaydı, insan başka bir yardımcının güç yetiremeyeceğini hissettiği durumlarda Allah'a yalvarmazdı." (Bkz. Yunus, an: 31) 85. Yani, "Şu bir gerçektir ki; insanın yeryüzündeki ve yer altındaki tüm varlıklardan üstün olma şerefi, ona ne bir cin, ne de bir melek, ne de bir peygamber tarafından verilmiştir. Bu ancak Allah tarafından verilen bir nimet ve ikramdır. O halde, insanın bu kadar üstün bir seviyeye yükseltilmesinden sonra, onun Allah yerine O'ndan başkalarına ibadet etmesi cehaletin ve aptallığın doruk noktası değil midir?" 86. Kur'an'dan kıyamet gününde iyilerin kitaplarını sağ ellerinden alacaklarını ve onların kitaplarına bakıp, başkalarına da göstermekten büyük sevinç duyacaklarını öğreniyoruz. Günahkarlar ise kitaplarını sol ellerinden alacaklar ve utançtan onu arkalarına gizlemeye çalışacaklardır. (Bkz. Hakk: 19-28, İnşikak: 7-13) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *67. Denizde bir tehlikeyle karşılaştığınız zaman, O'ndan başka bütün o yalvarıp yakardığınız şeyler sizi yüzüstü bırakır; ama ne zamanki sizi sağ salim karaya çıkarır, hemen yüz çevirip O'nu; çünkü, insanoğlu gerçekten çok nankördür! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *67. Ve size denizde bir şiddet isabet ettiği zaman, ondan başka bütün ibadet ettikleriniz kaybolurlar. Sonra sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkarınca da yüz çevirirsiniz. İnsan çok nankör olmuştur. 67. (Ve) Ey inkarcılar, müşrikler!, (size denizde bir şiddet isabet ettiği zaman) deryada dalgalar ortaya çıkarak boğulacağınızdan korktuğunuz vakit (ondan) o Yüce Yaratıcıdan (başka) kendilerine (ibadet eder) yalvarır, yakarır (olduklarınız) kendilerini o Kerem sahibi Yaratıcıya ortak sandıkiannız (kaybolurlar) onları unutursunuz, onlardan bir yardım beklemezsiniz, yalnız Allah Teâlâ'ya yalvarırsınız, sizi ondan başkasının kurtaramıyacağını anlarsınız. (Sonra) Allah Teâlâ (sizi kurtarıp karaya çıkarınca da) Allah'ın dininden (yüz çevirirsiniz.) Yine küfr ve şirke düşersiniz. Gerçekte bu nevi (insan, çok nankör olmuştur.) Selâmete erdimi, kendisini kurtarmış olan Kerim Yaratıcısını birlemeye, ona şükretmeye devam etmez, yine başkalarını o benzersiz mabuda ortak koşmaktan geri durmaz.